


Ringo Laughs a Lot

by Leafy (Slimyko)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimyko/pseuds/Leafy
Summary: it's uh? just real soft sex? theres no plot at all i really just drop ya in there.*Light bondage is just Reiji getting his hands tied for a little bit*It ain't that kinky. It's just sweet.





	Ringo Laughs a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> RINGO HAS BIG TOP ENERGY AND LOVES HIS BF VERY MUCH.  
> I'm still a word baby let me know if I hecked up.

Ringo laughs all the time. And for that he is thankful.

Reiji has something of a reputation for being a clown, and it’s deserved; Reiji hasn’t ever missed the opportunity to make a fool of himself for others’ entertainment. No, he’s a professional down to his toes. Ringo has always admired his work, maybe not in their academy days, when Ringo was too caught up in the drama of it all. High heels in hand as he ran late to every class. Every extra lesson on posture, every voice training session that he had cursed at the time- now muddied further with the knowledge that Reiji has been Right There all along. 

Ringo’s no blushing maiden by the time they finally get together. Neither is Reiji. Except he does blush, regularly. Though that’s more due to Ringo’s filthy mouth than anything else. The point is, he knows the ropes well before Reiji climbs into the ring.

Then Reiji changes the game.

Suddenly it’s not a race, or a marathon. It’s not even a sport. Sex with Reiji is a gameshow. It’s all one-upping each other, trying your damn hardest, tossing one-liners and on more than one occasion: a ball pit. So is it any wonder Ringo laughs as much as he does. 

(One night in a thin-walled hotel, they’re in the middle of it when Ryuya bangs on the wall and calls “If you jokers are going to be at it all night can you at least stop laughing so loud?” which of course, much to Ryuya’s dismay, only made them laugh.) 

Like now for instance where Reiji’s hands are fastened together with silk above his head, only kept in their place by Ringo’s order. Said boy straddles Reiji’s waist, still fully dressed in his crisp new suit that Reiji just couldn’t resist. 

Then Reiji has the audacity to say, with his most pleased, smug grin; “Wow Rin, you’re really… suited to this” 

Ringo barks with laughter. When the shock wears off he slips back into character, giving his best anime villainess laugh. Reiji chuckles to himself, his eyes crinkling slightly, betraying his age. Ringo has the wherewithal to brace himself against Reiji’s bouncing stomach, despite the heat in his face blurring his common sense. The warmth he catches himself on makes flowers bloom in his chest and he gives the soft hair above Reiji’s navel a loving stroke. Reiji hums in approval. Ringo doesn’t get chance to catch his breath after laughing so hard, he can’t if he wants to keep up with Reiji’s absurd pace; so instead he follows the line of fur at his fingertips all the way down to the hem of Reiji’s sweatpants. Reiji’s breath hitches. But instead of continuing, Ringo leans forward, until his hands are sandwiched between their stomachs, and kisses Reiji’s jaw. Open-mouthed, wet kisses pressed into his jawline, interlaced with sucks and nips; has Reiji breathing out in short little huffs. Ringo can’t help smiling into his work. Reiji’s skin is always so soft, he’s put on a little weight again since coming off tour, it’s just enough to soften his edges and Ringo has to swallow the love that balls up in his throat at the thought. Reiji still tastes faintly of whatever cologne he was wearing at the start of the day; must have been a slow one. 

“Rin…” Reiji’s voice is soft and honest when he’s like this and Ringo thinks it might just be Reiji’s best music. 

“Rei? He teases back at him, sealing the word onto his throat with another kiss. 

Reiji groans and wriggles. He’s growing bored of this game and Ringo chuckles at his childish response. New game then.

Ringo rises back up to sit squarely on Reiji’s crotch. 

It’s cruel, but the loud moan and curve of Reiji’s back arching off the bed are enough of an incentive to stay put. And how Ringo loves him like this, laid out before him like a buffet… Where he can see each bead of sweat that rolls off him, every fold of flesh and muscle. He watches him pant and struggle to regain composure, Ringo thinks maybe he’s gone mad with power. No one should get to see this. It’s too good for his mortal eyes. 100 shameful thoughts race through his head and he suddenly wishes he had a crop to trace the dip of Reiji’s muscles with. 

Reiji wiggles some more under the scrutiny, desperately trying to get any kind of leverage but he makes the mistake of forgetting his arms aren’t tied up and ends up wiggling those too. Which wasn’t part of the deal. 

Ringo grabs Reiji’s left tit hard. Digging his freshly manicured nails into the spot bellow his collarbone. Reiji all but screams. And when he opens his eyes again they’re glossy and tired. They're always sleepy but Ringo takes delight in the barely open droop of them when Reiji’s truly unfocused. Ringo takes this lull as opportunity to dig his palm into the flesh.

“Didn’t I say _not_ to move those crafty little hands of yours huh?” Ringo half-coos, half-hisses, words dripping with honey. A few pitches lower than his usual performance, but just as sweet. 

Reiji stills and lets Ringo push his hands back into position above his head. Ringo smiles as he hovers above Reiji, just long enough to watch Reiji draw his eyes from his hands, to Ringo’s shirt collar, to finally meet his eyes. 

Ringo smiles. “Good boy.” 

A blush explodes across Reiji’s face, tinting his ears and spreading down his chest. He moans a soft little whine and Ringo takes a deep breath in through his nose as his chest swells. He can’t resist- “Say it.” His tone is clipped, it’s a command and he feels a little bad about it but his head is swimming. A smug grin tugs at Reiji’s lips despite his embarrassed expression. 

He blinks slowly, leisurely, and takes as much time as he thinks Ringo can handle before he offers him a soft groan and with his best needy whine breaths out “I’ll be good.”

Reiji knows exactly what he’s doing and Ringo knows as much. But it still affects him the same way it did the first time. A wave of pride crashes against the inside of his chest, followed both one after another and all at once by love, trust and need. Need pushes over him with such force he falls forward, resting on his elbows either side of Reiji’s chest, and comes spilling out of him as he feverishly attacks Reiji’s nipple. Bites and licks and frankly an obscene amount of spit. And Reiji’s moaning again. Ringo joins him. 

“Rin, ah, Rin- ngo.” When Ringo finally slows down and pulls back there’s a thin trail of saliva connecting them. Reiji laughs breathily. Movement breaks the thread and Ringo ends up with drool on his new dress shirt. Reiji only laughs harder. 

“My shirt…” Ringo stares disappointed at the damp spot on is chest. It was the suit that started this. Reiji had seen the dark blue and fallen straight into it, hands all over his body, fingers gripping onto black silk lapels. It didn’t take much to work Reiji up, and one whispered “ _My Man_ ” was enough to bend Ringo’s willpower.

“Well if you think about it~” Reiji starts, tilting his head to look coy. “If you were playing fair _you’d_ be undressed too.”

Ringo scoffs. “Well… maybe _YOU_ should have thought about that~ before you jumped me?”

Reiji only laughs in response.

Sighing through a smile, Ringo reaches forward and carefully, slowly brings Reiji’s arms down to his chest. Kisses each knuckle and unwraps the silk scarf binding his wrists together. It doesn’t take Reiji long to slip out of Ringo’s grip and sit up, wrapping his arms up under his blazer and holding him close. Ringo laughs softly into Reiji’s hair and runs his fingers through it, soothing. Reiji’s hands roam across his shoulder blades and he shivers when fingertips brush over the base of his neck. Ringo squeezes his eyes shut, he has to commit this to memory, the feeling of being consumed by his boyfriend, of being held so tight, like he’s a precious, breakable thing. Like he’s a vital resource, like Reiji doesn’t need air, just him. And he’ll give it. Everything he has. He would let Reiji take all of him.

“I love you.” He breathes out, almost on the verge of overwhelmed tears. 

Reiji says something into his chest, it’s muffled but Ringo has a good idea what it was anyway. “Maybe I could hear you better…” he gently pushes Reiji back. “If your mouth wasn’t full of my shirt.” He smiles warmly, not managing to work up a teasing tone. 

Reiji shoves him and flops back on the bed dramatically. “Get it off alreadyyy!” He yells to the ceiling. 

Ringo chuckles and dismounts the bed. Reiji whines at the lost of contact. Ringo glances at him, then, wanders slowly into his walk-in closet. 

He hears Reiji shuffle around and whine out “Ringooooo-!” _Really, what a child_. Ringo carefully disrobes and hangs up his suit for dry cleaning. Giving it a once over, he nods. It’s still good. Which leaves him only with his underwear. He winces and wrinkles his nose at the sudden realisation of how uncomfortable he is. He peels off the garment and checks the suit pants again, he got a lot more worked up than he thought. They’re fine. It’s fine. He doesn’t have to make any awkward trips to his tailor. Not again. Ringo bites his lip and gives himself an experimental stroke. He hisses out a moan. Yeah, pretty worked up.

When Ringo reappears in the room Reiji’s lost his sweatpants, and is sitting neatly on the side of the bed, hands bracing himself behind him. He looks at Ringo, slowly gazing at each curve and hard line, each hair and faint mark. Ringo’s used to being looked at, it’s his job to have nosy people taking in his body like it’s a cheap mystery novel they can solve. Reiji’s eyes wash over him like cleansing rain. All acceptance and love. 

“Reiji. Babe.” He doesn’t move as Ringo approaches him, just shifts his attention from his dick to his eyes, he blinks slowly and hums in response. “Show me that perfect little ass, won’t you?” That one makes Reiji snort and laugh with his whole body. Ringo laughs into his hand. 

“Only for _My Man_ ~” he sing songs and rolls over onto his front. 

“I should hope it is~” Ringo responds in turn, taking a seat beside him. He wastes no time in getting a fistful of Reiji’s ass cheek, and Reiji’s face presses hard into the bed as he moans. His grip lessens, leisurely he massages the soft flesh, reveling in the increasingly load moans coming from his lover, he laughs to himself. He considers slapping it, watching fascinated as Reiji’s ass turns a rice shade of red, and red looks _SO_ good on him~ but Ringo’s dick twitches at the idea and he remembers just how long they’ve drawn this out already. Instead he stops abusing Reiji’s cheek long enough to climb up on the bed and lay beside him. 

“Hey.” He whispers into Reiji’s side and prompts him to turn to face him. Now Ringo can see his face again, it’s screaming need. The flush across his nose is beet red and his eyes are glazed over, unfocused, his breath coming hot and fast.  

Reiji swallows visibly. “You.” _Pant_ “You’re incorrigible.”  

Ringo chuckles deep and brushes the hair from Reiji’s face. Placing their foreheads together he whispers into his mouth “you know it’s my favourite.” Reiji kisses him, soft and wet and a little needy.  

“And I thought I was your favourite.” He manages between kisses  

“I love both of you.”  

Reiji barely muffles his laugh before acting offended. “No. It’s me or my butt! Choose one right now mister.” It’s not as dramatic as it could be; Reiji’s too horny to work up more than a drawled pout. 

Ringo rolls over into his back and taps his lips. “Mmmmmmn, that’s a tough one…” 

Reiji almost makes him roll when he moves all his weight at once and swings his leg over Ringo. With a mischievous grin he lines them up and grinds down across Ringo’s dick. They both groan out when he’s fully seated on Ringo’s thighs. With one large hand he takes both of them in hand and Ringo moans loud. He sits up to kiss Reiji’s jaw, hands reaching to play with his chest. He rakes his nails through the hair he finds there and it makes Reiji take a particularly tight stroke, Ringo thinks he might die here today. “Reiji…” he moans into his shoulder.  

“Rin I’m- ah.” Ringo drags his tongue across skin, then bites down. That’s all the encouragement Reiji needs to pick up the pace and soon he’s moaning Ringo’s name over and over, all but screaming with his eyes screwed shut. Ringo spits in his hand and reaches between them add his hand to Reiji’s.  

“You’re so perfect Rei, god you’re amazing, I love you, I love you, I- beautiful, wonderful boy, Reiji. You’re so good.” Ringo loses track of what he’s saying after a few seconds and by the volume of Reiji’s moans he’s not entirely sure he can even hear him but he continues to call out encouragements as Reiji brings him up and over the precipice. His body is hotter, burning brighter than the sun. Their combined sweat clouds the room in musk and Ringo can’t tell whom each breath belongs to. They belong to Reiji. All of him belongs to Reiji. His world has become so small, so hot, so close, he doesn’t know where he ends and Reiji begins, it’s them, and it’s him and it’s Reiji. It’s all Reiji; every sense is screaming _Reiji, Reiji, Reiji_. Then they’re both screaming. Reiji cums like a firework, shaking, and whining, all “oh fuck”s and distorted cries of Ringo’s name. He collapses against Ringo’s shoulder. Ringo doesn’t last any longer and cums with a strangled noise while Reiji pants against him.

Reiji softens in the afterglow. He’s peppering Ringo’s face with kisses and whispering softly against his skin. When the blood stops pounding in Ringo’s ears he can finally make out words. “Thank you. That was perfect. You’re amazing. Love you.” He registers what Reiji’s saying just in time for him to begin to lower him carefully, too carefully, like he might break, onto his back. And he’s thankful to stretch out his legs. Reiji sits up beside him. Reaching out to grab at _anything_ Reiji, Ringo catches his arm. 

“Thank you. I love you too” Reiji smiles back at him. Then suddenly he whips his head around and starts laughing into his free hand. “What is it?” Ringo yawns.

Reiji turns back to him and beams. It’s a smile so honest and whole; Ringo’s chest is exploding again. “It’s nothing. I was just going to say; are you sure it’s not my butt you love?” Reiji cracks up again and Ringo puts on a pout as he sits up.  

“Don’t make fun of me!” He spits and quickly shuffles into the bathroom. He _just_ managers to close the door before he breaks out laughing. He can hear Reiji leaning against the door.  

“If you’re gonna be mad at me can I at least pee first?!” He yells, way too loud, as if he's trying to cause a scene in front of the zero people watching.

Rolling his eyes Ringo opens the door and leans in to kiss his goofy, awful boyfriend. Reiji smiles into the kiss. Then slaps Ringo’s ass. 

 

Ringo laughs.


End file.
